


Heir Black

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Welcome to the Multiverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Ginny Weasley, Bad Mrs. Weasley, Bad Percy, Bad Ron Weasley, Bella is good, Hermione is adorable, Lunar Harmony like all my HP stories, Multi, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, at all, bite it dumbledore, dumbledore is a psycho, harry is adorable, he's Not Good, i hope you hate my version of him, ish, like really, luna is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Six-year-old Hermione Black was not expecting the mysterious, beautiful woman who swept into the orphanage and swept her away. She was not expecting to be told she was the Heir Black(presumptive). She was not expecting a whole new life. But Bellatrix Black is not a woman to be crossed, and she will wreak havoc on the man who kidnapped her daughter.





	1. Orphan No More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from, but I hope you'll all read it without judging it too harshly. This is mostly self-indulgent here.

Hermione curled into the corner, huddled against the wall, listening to the voices of other orphans, of workers, of guests who might adopt. None of them even glanced at the tiny six-year-old girl with the curly hair and the gray-blue eyes. 

She jumped when she felt a shock run through her, and weird sensation, like safety, or home. At the same time, the front door of the orphanage opened, and she listened as a woman spoke. 

“I am looking for a child. A girl who would be about six, name Hermione Black.”

Hermione gasped, then hastily covered her mouth.  _ Someone’s looking for me! _

The strange sensation was still there, getting stronger and stronger.

She heard the matron speak, “Yes, there’s a child of that name here. Fern, go get her.”

Fern banged open the door, and spotted her. “C’mon then, someone was askin’ fer you.”

Hermione stumbled to her feet and trailed after the older girl, wondering to herself why someone was looking for her.

Then she saw the woman. 

The matron was looking impatient, like this was a big waste of time. But the woman also looked impatient. He gray-blue eyes landed on Hermione and widened. She rushed towards the little girl, and wrapped her arms around her. Hermione felt the sensation growing stronger, and for the first time she could remember, she felt safe. 

The woman straightened, now carrying Hermione. She drew a stick from a holster at her side and spoke.

“I will  be taking Hermione. Now…” she waved her stick in the air. All the other people’s faces went blank, then they returned to normal and moved about their normal business. 

Hermione stared up at the woman’s face even as she was carried outside, and then the lady introduced herself as Bellatrix Black and Hermione’s mother.  

“I have a mother?” Hermione squeaked.

“Yes, and I’m your mother.” the woman responded. 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “R-really?” 

“Really.” The woman smiled down at her. “Come on, my darling. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

|||||

Hermione could hardly believe it. She, Hermione Black, was actually a witch. And not just any witch. A pureblood, rich, heir to a powerful family. Her mother, Bellatrix, had been searching for Hermione for four years.  

Bellatrix had taken Hermione to a townhouse, where an elf named Kreacher had drawn a bath and made food. The elf had quite happily referred to her as “Mistress Mione”, which made her smile. 

Now, she was tucked into her mother’s lap, listening to Bellatrix explain. 

“I’m still looking for my cousin’s godson. Harry Potter. I haven’t been able to track him down, but you can definitely help.”

“How?” Hermione tilted her head to one side, looking up at Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled down at her little daughter. 

“When you and Harry were babies, you were very fond of each other. A bond formed between the two of you. A magical bond. That basically means that the two of you will always be very close, whether friends or otherwise. And you might be able to sense him.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

“We can go out tomorrow, get you some proper clothes and things, then go about the country in the Muggle”-here Bella’s nose crinkled- “side of the country, see if you sense him at all.”

Hermione nodded, starting to feel sleepy. 

“Here, darling. I’ll put you in bed. Kreacher! Get the  _ Tales _ for me. I’m going to read you wizarding bedtime stories, darling.” Bellatrix carried Hermione upstairs as Kreacher popped out. He returned with a worn old book, which he held out. Bella settled her daughter into the bed that she’d selected, then took the book. 

And, for the first time, Hermione fell asleep to the lull of her mother reading her a bedtime story.(Though,  _ The Warlock’s Hairy Heart _ may not have been the best choice.)

|||||

The next morning, patrons of the Leaky Cauldron gasped and shrank back as Bellatrix Black swept in. Tagging along next to her was a little girl with the same dark, curly hair and gray-blue eyes. 

“Oh no…” someone whispered. “She has a kid!”

Bella swept toward the entrance to Diagon Alley, Hermione trotting after her. 

Hermione was awed by the colorful storefronts. Her eyes widened as she turned, gaping at the Alley. 

“Oh,  _ wow _ …”

Bella looked down. “Isn’t it amazing, darling? We’re headed to Gringotts next.” She glided onward, through the doors to the bank and toward a goblin teller. 

The goblin checked Bella’s key and had another goblin take them down to a huge vault. Hermione saw twisting tunnels and doors and even a dragon on the way down. 

The vault was overwhelmingly big and full. Bella snagged money and guided her daughter back out and into the cart, apparently having noticed how overwhelmed Hermione was feeling. 

They bought new clothes and went to Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione bought some novels and Bellatrix bought a few educational books about Wizarding Britain. 

Then they passed the Magical Menagerie, and Hermione froze. 

Bella looked down. “What is it, darling? Do you want a pet?”

Hermione nodded, tugging her mother into the store after her. Bella laughed and followed her precious daughter. Hermione veered away from the owls and rats, and suddenly a large orange blur dropped onto her.    
Bella tensed, her wand sliding into her hand, then relaxed as the little girl laughed and wrapped her arms around the huge, fluffy orange cat. 

The cat was quickly paid for and they headed out again, with Hermione beaming, clutching her mother;s hand. 

They stopped at Florean Fortescue’s ice cream shop. 

“Order whatever you’d like,” Bellatrix told Hermione. 

“Really?” the little girl asked, eyes wide. “Whatever I’d like?”

“Yes.” Bellatrix said, smiling. The two got some ice cream and left the Alley. 

They briefly returned to Grimmauld Place to put away the books and wizarding clothes, before they headed out again to look for Harry. 

They wandered through Muggle London, but Hermione didn’t feel a thing. 

“Let’s try looking at a map of Britain, and you can see if anything jumps out to you.” Bellatrix murmured, Apparating with Hermione back to Grimmauld Place. 

-_-_-

Dumbledore was pacing. He often did this, fretting about whether his plans would work. The fact that Bellatrix Lestrange- no, it was  _ Black _ again- had avoided jail time was unfortunate, although he’d successfully taken her daughter. Hopefully the little brat would die, he’d specifically chosen a bad orphanage. 

However, he was concerned. The wards he’d placed on Privet Drive should prevent anyone from finding Harry. The problem was that did nothing against soulmate bonds, and he specifically remembered Lily Potter telling him that her son had  _ bonded _ with the Black and Lovegood brats. He couldn’t just kill the Lovegood brat outright, but he needed to try  _ something _ . 

But what to try? 

An alarm went off, and he whipped around. The ward he’d place on the Black brat had been removed. Her mother had found her. Or  _ some _ wizard or witch. 

He snarled and drew his wand. He’d need to deal with the Black/Lovegood menace. Before it became a problem. 


	2. Death Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is rescued from the Dursleys, and Bellatrix visits Selene. Dumbledore's plans turn murderous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you left kudos or commented or bookmarked this ridiculous story, thank you! A longer chapter today(I think).

Almost a week had passed since that first failed expedition, and Bella and Hermione had worked their way into Little Whinging. They’d been walking for about an hour, and both were beginning to feel a tug of hopelessness. 

“One last street, then we’ll take a break.” murmured Bellatrix. 

Hermione silently nodded as they turned onto Privet Drive. They walked a moment, then Hermione stiffened and turned toward a house. Number Four. Bella looked at the house, then at her daughter. 

“I… I feel something. In there.” Hermione looked at the house. Bellatrix followed her gaze and set her jaw. 

“Well, then. I think we’ll be paying some Muggles a visit.”

Hermione nodded, following her mother up the drive. They moved to the door and Bella knocked. A moment passed. 

Then the door opened, revealing an oversized walrus of a man, with shiny black hair and a massive mustache. “What?” he grunted. 

Bellatrix smiled grimly. “We are looking for someone.”

The man eyed her suspiciously. “Who?”

“Harry Potter.” 

The man gaped at her. “You’re one of  _ them _ !” he shouted, backing up slightly. “You’re a  _ freak _ !”

Bella’s eyes narrowed. “We plan on taking Harry and leaving here. Forever. You would never see him again.” 

The man calmed slightly, a vein on his forehead still twitching, and stared at them. After a moment, he snapped, “Fine. Boy! Get out here!” 

A moment passed, then the two Blacks heard a shuffling sound. A small, miserable boy about Hermione’s age appeared, wearing too-big, filthy clothes. He looked at them, confusion written all over his face. 

“Boy.” snapped the man, and Harry looked up at him. 

“You will be going with these two. You’re never coming back, understood?”

Harry nodded tentatively, inching out onto the drive toward the two. Bella watched him, trying to seem somewhat less threatening. This effort only succeeded in making her more terrifying, mostly toward Vernon. Harry inched a little further out, and Hermione promptly grabbed his hand, beaming at him. He blinked in surprise. 

“Hi. I’m Hermione.” she informed him. He blinked at her, then smiled. 

\---

Later that same day, Bellatrix had settled the children in the drawing room, and she said, “I’m going to contact an old friend. I’ll be right back.”

She grabbed Floo powder, quietly ordered Kreacher to keep an eye on the two, and headed for the Rookery. 

“Bella!” greeted Selene Lovegood, looking up from the potion she was brewing. “How has it been going!”

“I found them.” Bella wasted no time. “Both. They’re at Grimmauld Place.”

Selene’s eyes widened. She lurched upright. “Wait. You found them- Luna! Luna! Get in here, now!” 

Bella leaned forward, frowning, as Selene drew her wand, swearing. Luna skipped in, then hesitated, seeing her mother’s expression. Selene started casting shield charms around several ingredients. 

“I should have stayed focused!” she lamented, flinging herself back and grabbing Luna and Bellatrix. She twisted, and there was a sharp crack.

They opened their eyes on a hill, a mile or so away from the Rookery(a house with two towers, one holding Selene’s lab).

The house rumbled, then Selene’s lab exploded, viciously. The three staggered back, stunned. 

The smoke cleared, slowly. One tower remained standing, crooked. 

“Dumbledore!” snarled Selene. “He dropped by. I should have known.” 

Bella’s eyes flashed. “He tried to kill you. If Luna had been in there- she is sometimes.”

Luna looked up, frightened. “Mummy? Where are we going to go? And what about Daddy?”

Selene inhaled. “We’ll get your father, and… I don’t know.”

Bellatrix looked at her. “You’re welcome to stay with me.” She looked at Luna. “And Harry and Hermione.”

“You found them?” squealed Luna.

Bellatrix smiled tiredly. “Yes, I found them.”

\---

Dumbledore smiled serenely, sitting in his office and waiting. Even if- even if! somehow the woman had found her daughter and Harry, the splintering of a soulmate bond with the death of a soulmate was said to be quite painful. He could find the two from the explosion of energy they would no doubt give off. Then he could nab Harry, do some discreet Memory Charms, and send him back to the Dursleys. Everything would be back on track. 

He just had to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else really hate Dumbledore here?   
> (My portrayal is a combo of robst's (ffn), and my sister and I's thoughts on him, as well as a teeny bit of canon. Let me emphasize. Teeny.


End file.
